A fluid reservoir may be used with a number of fluids on a vehicle, such as hydraulic fluid, engine oil, engine coolant, and axle oil. Components may be fluidly connected to the fluid reservoir through lines connected to ports positioned on the fluid reservoir. Screens may be installed on these ports to collect debris carried by fluid flowing into the fluid reservoir. This debris may be composed of contaminants entering the system from an external source, such as dirt, or pieces of a component which may break free as a result of a component failure. The screens may prevent such debris from entering the fluid reservoir, circulating further with the fluid, and causing damage or impacting the performance of the vehicle. The screens may be checked regularly to remove debris, checked after a component failure in order to remove debris caused by the failure, or as part of a debris check to determine whether a component failure occurred. If the screens are submerged in fluid, the fluid reservoir may need to be drained in order to disconnect the lines from the ports and check the screens for debris. If the screens are positioned within a compartment from which fluid which may drain over time if the vehicle is not operating, the fluid reservoir may not need to be drained in order to disconnect the hydraulic lines from the ports and check the screens for debris.